


313th

by skyaku



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Art Student Choi Beomgyu, Curses, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Sick Character, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, beomjun - Freeform, beomjun angst, happy go lucky beomgyu, yeonjun is cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyaku/pseuds/skyaku
Summary: Yeonjun was cursed to never smile again. Terrible things happen when he does. It was fine with him as he never found the reason to smile again. Not until he met Beomgyu, the only guy who does nothing but try to make him smile.
Relationships: Beomjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	313th

**Author's Note:**

> \- watch out for heavy angst  
> \- tw (mention of death, suicide implications)  
> \- please listen to bts – the truth untold for painful reading

_March 13, 2050 // 3:13pm_

He felt the roughness of the statue's cheek as he caressed it. The intricate details of this statue amazed him whilst staring and admiring it. He was taking too much time on this particular statue that he didn't notice his surroundings. He moved when he saw another guy admiring the beauty of the art in front of them.

He noticed the gloomy aura from the blue haired guy. He saw how his eyes sparkled from sadness. The guy extended his arms towards the cheek of the statue and caressed it like he was ready to wipe away the tears falling from the statue's eyes. He was shocked to see tears falling from the eyes of the blue haired guy.

"Excuse me... are you... alright?" he asked. The guy looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"Yes," he, then, smiled at him, eyes sparkling from tears. "I just remembered the dream I had last night. It was the most painful dream I've ever had."

* * *

_February 13, 2020 // 3:05pm_

He coughed as he inhaled the dust in his place. He looked around and sighed, eyes looking at every stone statue in front of him. No, they weren't his collections. _They were his nightmares._

He started crying as he remembered the pain these statues gave him. He never wanted these to happen. But it was out of his reach. After all, it was bound to happen. 

That's what happens to cursed people.

_3:13pm_

He came back to his senses when he heard an echoing voice saying, "hello" from the entrance of his place. He fixed himself as he waited for his 313th visitor to see his hell.

313th... _Wow,_ he thought. _Was it a lot already? Some of them were able to leave, some stayed forever... with me._ This place really turned out to be hell.

"Wow, this place... is amazing," said the blonde boy with a camera hanging on his neck. He took photos of the place, without knowing that its owner is already giving him death stares. When his camera finally landed on the blue haired guy, he focused it on him, counted one to three and said, "Smile!" but the guy didn't. He took his eyes off his camera and focused on the guy glaring at him. Those glares made him tremble— not in fear but in a different way he cannot explain. He let out a laugh to lessen the intense glare of the guy in front. 

"Sorry... I was just admiring the beauty of your place. Are all of these your works?" the blonde said and walked near them, wanting to touch the statues.

"Don't..." the blonde guy was startled at the other's sudden voice. He looked at him and their eyes met, one with a curious one, and the other with a mesmerized eyes. His eyes are beautiful. He thought, but easily let go when he realized what he was about to say. "...touch them," he continued, slowing down as he gets lost in the boy's eyes. The blonde let out another laugh.

 _His laugh is a music to my ears. It makes me want to smile._ When he realized what he thought, he quickly got back to his senses. He knows he can't or else he'll end up being one of his nightmares.

"They're beautiful. You are a great sculptor. God... the details of these sculptures are godly!" exclaimed the blonde as he admires the statues in front of him. "Their eyes are full of emotions. Wow... even this one has tears in his cheek. This is so amazing!" he continued as he went from one statue to another.

The blue haired guy just stood there, watching the blonde admire the beauty of his nightmares. He looked away when his vision got blurry, making him miss the stares of someone. 

With curiosity in his eyes, the blonde looked at the blue haired guy standing within a few meters from him. He felt the gloominess of the blue haired from his sparkling eyes.

"Beautiful," the blonde hair blurted when the other looked up, probably to avoid the tears from falling.

For another time, their eyes met and made them stop and stare at each other.

It was like they both saw the universe in each other's eyes.

"Breathtakingly beautiful... distress."

* * *

At 3:13pm, the blonde guy will always go to that place. He doesn't have any business there but his excuse was always, "It's for my art class." The blue haired guy will always buy his excuse because even though he doesn't admit, he likes the company of the loud and bubbly blonde guy.

The first week of the blonde's visit was always about asking the blue haired about his sculptures and how he made it or what was his inspiration or what is the story behind them or what materials did he use or why did he choose to hide them in this place or what's his secret in doing godly works blah blah blah. He never got an answer, though. The blue haired guy will always just look at him blankly and continue whatever he is doing.

"I don't have an answer to that," the blue haired guy will always say. The blonde will give him a sulking expression which will always make the blue haired sigh. But still... no answer.

"Okay, I guess you'll have an answer to this." he said and made his eyebrows go up and down. The blue haired guy looked at him... tired at his questions.

" _What's your name?_ " the blonde asked, making the blue haired one look at him with a look the other cannot explain. "I'm Choi Beomgyu." he continued. Blue haired guy looked away, making the blonde frown. 

"What? Don't you have an answer to it, too?" he asked with a hint of disappointment. The blue haired sighed, wanting so bad to introduce himself... but can't.

"I don't want to answer that," he said, making Beomgyu growl in disbelief.

"What? I can't just call you Mr. Blue Hair or Blue Haired hyung!" Beomgyu continued his childish tantrums making the blue haired almost laugh.

Beomgyu didn't miss the change of expression from the blue haired and it made him stop his tantrums and went near him. The blue haired realized what he just did and almost hated himself for almost smiling.

"Hold on... did you just... laugh?" Beomgyu excitedly asked and went near blue haired guy to check if he was just hallucinating. He rubbed his eyes to see blue haired guy smile but he just gave Beomgyu a blank look, slowly shaking his head.

"Did you? Or did you not?" he asked, more likely to himself than the guy in front. He tilted his head and pouted.

"Too bad... I want to see you smile. I want to see the universe in your eyes... when you smile."

It pains the blue haired guy. He can't help but walk away from him, with tears falling on his cheeks, asking _why_. Why does he have to be cursed? Why can't he smile? Why can't he laugh? Why... _can't he be happy?_

* * *

Weeks passed and he continued to get to know Beomgyu. He would always anticipate his arrival at 3:13pm. He knew it is gonna be hard for him to let him go but he just can't push Beomgyu away as the latter always go to him.

Beomgyu always spends his free time in blue haired guy's place. A place that serves as a paradise to him. A place that serves as hell to its owner.

During the weeks that have passed, blue haired guy finds comfort in Beomgyu's presence. He doesn't want to admit but he grew closer to the blonde guy. 

Thinking of Beomgyu makes his heart feel weird. Recently, he has been smiling, alone, of course. He thought he will never find a reason to smile again. Not until he met his 313th visitor.

Everything the blonde guy does makes him want to smile. His laugh makes him want to laugh. But he knew it doesn't work that way. Smiling and laughing doesn't have a good meaning in his life. He believed in that for 15 years. For 15 years of being cursed, he never begged the heavens for him to smile and laugh genuinely again. Not until he met Beomgyu.

Every night before he sleep, he would always pray to the heavens to lift up the curse, to let him smile freely again... every night he would always cry and think about how much he wants to show Beomgyu how happy he is whenever he's with him... but he can't.

Everyday, Beomgyu will always say how much he wanted to see him smile. And everytime Beomgyu tries to make him smile, it always pains him. It pains him how much he wanted to smile for him... but he doesn't want Beomgyu to turn into one of his nightmares. 

As days go by, the blue haired guy grew to love the blonde guy. The place where he used to be so cold and alone, the place he used to call hell, turned to be so warm with the guy he's with. Hell became his paradise with Beomgyu.

Beomgyu noticed that blue haired guy isn't giving him any more blank emotions. As days passed, he can see a huge improvement of the guy's expressions when talking to him... he still doesn't smile, though. But Beomgyu became happy that the gloomy aura in the blue haired guy is slowly fading. 

He promised to himself that he is going to make the blue haired guy smile. He promised to see his smile in his lifetime. 

"Hyung..." Beomgyu started as he finds words on how to ask the blue haired guy about his sculptures. He is still curious about them and he tries to explain to him how much he needed his answers for his art class. But if he still doesn't give answers, he will stop. For the last time, he will try his luck.

He stares at the opposite corner of where they are sitting and eating ice cream. The blue haired guy looks at him with admiration. He saw Beomgyu's hand shaking and immediately held it. Beomgyu looked at him and smiled wearily. It didn't make the blue haired guy smile, hence, it made him worried.

"Hyung, don't you really have answers to my questions three weeks ago?"

"Which?" the blue haired calmly asked back, even if his heart is racing so fast... not yet ready to reveal his secret to Beomgyu.

"About your sculptures... and your... name," Beomgyu bit his lower lip nervously as he noticed the other guy's change of expression. Blue haired guy looked away and let go of Beomgyu's hand. He closed his eyes. Beomgyu sighed. It wasn't his luck today, too. He continued eating his ice cream as he thinks of another topic to drive away the silence.

They stayed silent.

One minute...

Five minutes...

Twenty minutes...

Thirty minutes...

One hour...

Still no response from the blue haired guy.

"Is he sleeping?" Beomgyu blurted as he stares at the peaceful sleeping face of the blue haired guy beside him. He extended his hand to touch his face but the shaking went back. He clenched his fist and put it down. 

_Five days left._

The words echoed inside his head. With tears forming in his eyes, he looked at the guy beside him and smiled. He, again, extended his hands to touch the blue haired guy's face. His finger landed on the smooth face of the guy. He traced his face from his eyes... to his nose... to his lips. His lips that were his favorite part of the blue haired's face. His lips that he always stare at. His lips that never formed a smile whenever he's with him. 

_Was he really never happy when he's with me?_

"Do you really want to know?"

Beomgyu was startled when the lips he's staring at moved. He quickly put down his hand. The blue haired guy opened his eyes and looked directly at Beomgyu's eyes, looking sharp at him with finality.

For the first time, Beomgyu got scared of those eyes.

He let out the most obvious awkward laugh and looked away panicking.

"Do you really want to know my deepest secret?" the blue haired guy asked again, making Beomgyu look at him. The scared little boy looked at him, trembling. He knew there is something in the guy's eyes. 

Beomgyu didn't utter a single word. He's just there... sitting nervously as the blue haired guy sighed and explained what happened to him fifteen years ago.

"For 15 years, I never smiled freely. For 15 years, I have never been so happy with my life. Ending my life became an option... but they just won't let me. They want me to suffer..." the blue haired guy wasn't able to control his emotions. "They want me to suffer when all I did is be the son of my mom and dad." 

He never thought of sharing his deepest secret to others. It pains him whenever he thinks of it. And he never found the right person to share his secret with. Beomgyu didn't know what to do but hug him. He welcomed the blue haired guy with open arms as he cried like a child robbed by his happiness for the rest of his life. 

Minutes passed and all they can hear is the blue haired's silent sobs and weeps. Beomgyu is still curious, but he doesn't want to hurt the other guy more. He still hasn't find out why his happiness was robbed from him, why can't he smile.

Beomgyu looked at the blue haired guy as he wipe away his own tears. He noticed how the guy looked at the statues with new tears forming in his eyes.

"Hyung..." Beomgyu started, finding the words to say.

"What happens when you smile?" slowly, he asked, making the blue haired sigh.

Silence...

The blue haired guy sighed again.

"Slowly, little by little, that someone turns into a stone statue. I can see them turning into something I don't intend to happen. All I wanted to do is to smile freely. I couldn't do anything but watch them... as they silently weep and scream for help. It pains me... so much." Tears flowed on his cheeks as he reminisce the memories of his past visitors. 

Those sculptures were real persons... screaming for help. Beomgyu's heart hurt as he thinks of the pain of those persons. His heart hurt even more as he thinks of the blue haired's sorrow for years.

"Your... name?" Beomgyu curiously asked. The blue haired guy has been avoiding the topic of his name since the first week he met him. He wanted so bad to know his name which he knows will turn out to be the most beautiful name he has ever known.

"Saying my name... will make the curse worse." 

Beomgyu stopped the moment he heard that. He didn't know that even his name was robbed from him. He could have made things worse by asking him his name everyday. Guilt tripped in him. He could have pained the blue haired guy even more. He looked at him with guilt and pity in his eyes.

"Beomgyu..." the sudden call of his name gave him chills. It was the first time he heard his name coming from him. Hearing his name coming from the lips of the guy is music to his ear. 

"Please... do me a favor," Beomgyu looked at the blue haired guy. With sadness in his eyes, the blue haired continued, "and promise me... never ask me to smile for you."

Beomgyu knew, the moment those words came out from his mouth, he might never keep his promise.

* * *

Three days went so fast for the both of them but they enjoyed those days like they are gonna live for the rest of their lives. 

In those three days, blue haired guy lost count how many times he almost smiled for Beomgyu. Beomgyu didn't notice how happy the blue haired guy is during the times he's with him. 

Beomgyu, on the other hand, felt like his life wouldn't end. Being with the blue haired guy feels like his life with him is forever. 

Together, they did many things. They enjoyed each other's company and completed bucket lists in just three days.

Within those days, Beomgyu didn't think of what will happen in the future. He didn't think of the days ahead of them. 

It's just him and the blue haired guy.

_[ listen to paul kim – me after you for better reading ]_

"Hyung..." he started speaking while hiding his shaking hand.

"What if I don't keep my promise?" the blue haired guy looked at him... puzzled. He made sure he heard Beomgyu right so he asked him to repeat what he said.

"Nothing... I... just want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend my life with you... forever." Beomgyu said while looking down. He wanted to hide his sorrow. He wanted to hide the pain in his eyes. 

"You wouldn't be happy with me, though..." the blue haired guy said, as a matter of fact. He looked at the guy beside him who is still looking down. He knows Beomgyu is crying. But he doesn't want to do anything... even comfort him. 

"I'm gonna come tomorrow at your place. Let's see the stars together at your rooftop." Beomgyu said before they parted their ways.

"Choi Yeonjun..." Beomgyu looked at him, his eyes full of curiosity. 

"Did you just..." Beomgyu stared at him, still cannot believe what the blue haired guy just said.

Before he can even say anything, the blue haired guy turned his back from him and took a few steps away before he looked back again.

"Just act like you didn't hear it... See you tomorrow."

_March 12, 2020 // 3:13pm_

The blue haired guy sat on their usual spot, waiting for the loud and bubbly blonde guy to arrive at his place.

Today felt extra special because he found out that it was Beomgyu's birthday tomorrow. He cleaned his place and prepared Beomgyu's favorite snacks. He wanted to celebrate Beomgyu's birthday in his place today because tomorrow, he's gonna take him to a special place.

But a minute has passed, Beomgyu hasn't arrived yet and the blue haired guy felt weird.

_Beomgyu doesn't miss a single minute... Maybe he's busy? Will he come today?_

He still waited.

Five minutes...

Turned to an hour...

Beomgyu hasn't come to his place yet. Maybe the guy is busy? 

_But he said he will come..._

He didn't think something bad might happen to Beomgyu. He didn't want to think about it.

But an hour turned to hours, Beomgyu still hasn't come.

Blue haired guy started to panic and get worried. Beomgyu never missed a single day of going to his place since he met him... almost a month ago.

_6:30pm_

It's getting cold and dark and he is now waiting at the entrance of his place.

"He said he'll come... Why isn't he here yet?"

_11:58pm_

The wind blew and he felt the coldness creeping in him.

He thought of Beomgyu's smile during the last time they saw each other. He missed him already and it has only been a day. 

His mind went wandering to Beomgyu's shaking hands. The last time he saw Beomgyu, his hands were shaking. He couldn't hold it. He chose not to.

His mind can't stop thinking of the possible things that might happen to Beomgyu.

"Beomgyu... where are you?"

_March 13, 2020 // 12:13am_

It's his birthday already.

_Where is he?_

The blue haired guy went inside to warm himself. It's getting colder outside and he still can't stop thinking about Beomgyu.

_Is he home?_

_Has he eaten?_

_Is he sleeping now?_

His thoughts flew... and after a few minutes... he fell asleep in the couch.

_2:13am_

"Hello?"

"Hyung?"

"Blue haired hyung?"

"You awake? Hellooooo?"

The blue haired guy almost fell from the couch when he heard the laughter of the guy he has been waiting for. Without fixing himself, he ran to the entrance of his place to find Beomgyu's sweet smile at him.

He ran so fast to hug him. The little one got startled because of the blue haired's sudden action. He can hear the heavy breathing of the guy hugging him. He can feel how his breathing went up and down so fast. Then, he heard silent sobs. Beomgyu tried to let go to check if blue haired guy is fine but he was being hugged too tight.

"I thought something bad happened to you... I thought you left me..." blue haired guy said in between sobs. Beomgyu let out a sigh and tapped the other guy's back, comforting him.

"I told you... I want to spend my life with you... forever," Beomgyu said. They stood like that for five minutes, hugging each other tight, holding each other as if their lives depended on it.

Beomgyu kept his promise to come and see the stars on the blue haired guy's rooftop. It was his lucky day, indeed. 

"Happy birthday, Beomgyu."

The two of them talked about the deepest conversation they ever made. They talked about life... and secrets. They talked about the stars and how they shine for each other. They talked about love... and how it can endure anything.

_2:50am_

The blue haired guy felt something different, from the coldness of the air to the warmest smile of the guy in front of him.

"Hyung, I can see the universe in your eyes." the blonde suddenly blurted, making the blue haired blush. It was so sudden. And so does Beomgyu's hiding of his trembling hands. Blue haired guy can't help but look at it, hold it, caress it, and notice Beomgyu's paleness.

"Beomgyu... are you... alright?" he asked but the blonde guy only gave him a sweet smile.

"It's cold..." said the blonde. The blue haired guy pulled him into a back hug. Beomgyu felt secured. He felt warm. He felt like living. He felt home.

It was the most romantic feeling he has ever felt.

"I want to stay with you like this... forever," Beomgyu said while holding the blue haired guy's hand. Blue haired guy buried his head on Beomgyu's neck. 

But he knows he can't.

_2:58am_

The blue haired guy felt some liquid dropped on his hand. He thought it was raining, so he quickly looked at the sky, but it was still the same, stars are still evident and there are no signs of rain.

He felt the heavy breathing of the guy he is hugging, and when he looked at his hand, adrenaline rushed in his vein, making him face Beomgyu in a fast pace. It was like his heart shattered into pieces when he faced Beomgyu, pale and almost lifeless as blood came gushing down from his nose. The blonde guy even gave him the sweetest smile like he is not in pain.

"Gyu, you're bleeding!" he exclaimed like the blonde guy was oblivious to what is happening to him. Instead of panicking, Beomgyu even chuckled and made him calm.

"Not that it hurts... I'm used to it..." he calmly said and looked at the stars.

"Hyung... what if I don't keep my promise?"

It was that same question he chose to ignore. And now, he heard it again.

"Beomgyu what are you saying? The bleeding does not stop! We need to take you to the hospital!" the blue haired guy doesn't know what to do while he is in panic mode. The blonde guy just stared at him, amused and calm.

"Beomgyu!" the blue haired guy called him with frustration. He couldn't bear watching the love of his life bleed and do nothing for it to stop.

"Relax, hyung. I'm fine–"

"You're not!" he exclaimed. Beomgyu got startled at the blue haired guy's sudden burst of emotions. He stares at him and continued to smile.

"Why... are you smiling? Why... are you giving me a hard time?" the blue haired guy asked him slowly, with intense emotions as he say each word.

Beomgyu couldn't bear to see the love of his life hurt because of him. He looked away and turned his back from him. Tears flowed from his eyes. He can't stop this from happening. It is bound to happen.

That's what happens to sick people.

"I'm dying, hyung."

It was like the world stopped for the blue haired guy. He didn't expect to hear it from Beomgyu soon. 

Memories of them in the last month came running into his head.

No... it can't be...

_He's so bubbly... I didn't notice he's sick... He was doing fine... He's healthy... How?_

He couldn't stop asking questions. Beomgyu was just standing there... crying as he saw how shattered the blue haired guy's world is. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't attend to him. He couldn't comfort him. Because in the end... he will leave.

_3:03am_

Beomgyu felt his knees getting week. He couldn't stand anymore. He was on his knees when the blue haired guy went to him in a fast pace. He held him like the boy is so fragile. He held him like he is holding his entire world.

"Hyung..." Beomgyu said, lips trembling as he extends his arms to caress the blue haired's face with his shaking fingers.

"P-please..." the blue haired guy looked at Beomgyu who is shaking nonstop, tears fell from his eyes as he watch the blonde guy getting weaker and weaker.

"Do me a f-favor..." he said with trembling lips. The blue haired guy caressed his cheeks full of blood. The moment the blonde guy asked for his favor, he knows he will do it, whatever it costs him. He'll do it for Beomgyu, whatever it is.

"Hyung..." the blue haired guy looked at him with great admiration, ready to do whatever the blonde asks him to do. He caressed the blonde's cheeks and watched him as he swallow and speak with difficulty.

_3:05am_

"Will you smile for me?"

That question made his world stop. He stopped caressing the boy's cheeks. His body couldn't function. 

He looked at the smiling blonde guy with tears in his eyes, almost couldn't believe what he just said. 

"Do you hear yourself, Gyu?" he pleaded, almost into a whisper. He couldn't believe what he heard. He doesn't want to believe what he heard. 

He looked at Beomgyu... still smiling like he didn't ask for the blue haired guy to turn him into a stone.

"Hyung... I promised to myself... I'm gonna make you smile... I want to make you smile... in my lifetime." with heavy breathing, Beomgyu was still able to finish what he wanted to say. But the blue haired guy still does not want to process what Beomgyu wants him to do.

"Hyung... p-please... do me a favor." Beomgyu pleaded, still smiling but pain is evident in his eyes.

"I want... to stay with you... forever," he added and a tear escape from his eyes. The blue haired guy in front of him looked down. Mind and heart battling between choosing to keep Beomgyu or just let him go and leave this place peacefully. He knows that in this way, Beomgyu will be with him forever. But his soul will be trapped. In another lifetime, they wouldn't be able to meet each other again.

"Beomgyu..." he couldn't decide. He doesn't want to decide.

"Beomgyu... no... I don't... want you to turn into my nightmares..." the blue haired guy said, with tears falling nonstop. 

"I... didn't risk everything... to do this. I didn't say my name for you to suffer with me..." he continued but Beomgyu just extended his hand to caress the other guy's cheek and wipe away his tears. 

"I'm sorry... I can't do it..." with finality, he let go of Beomgyu's cheeks. 

_3:09am_

Beomgyu chuckled. The blue haired guy looked at him, hurt as he sees Beomgyu suffering in pain but can still smile like he's still gonna live tomorrow.

"Come on... hyung..." he continued his laugh like he's being tickled. The blue haired guy looked at him with confusion.

"I... am... Choi Beomgyu," the little boy even raised both of his hands, looking like he's flexing his muscles. "I am the most... beautiful nightmare... you have ever had." he said as he acted like he was Johnny Bravo. He continued his comedic acting until the blue haired guy chuckled.

_The whole world stopped for the both of them._

Beomgyu stopped as he admires the beauty of the blue haired's smile. He saw how the lights from the lamp post illuminated the guy's smile. It was the most beautiful scene he has ever witnessed. Together with the stars, he witnessed the beauty of the blue haired guy's smile. Together with the stars, he found the universe in the blue haired guy's eyes as he smiles.

When he realized what he just did, the blue haired guy stopped. He looked at the blonde guy in front of him staring with mesmerized eyes. The smile on his lips faded, coldness crept in his heart.

_3:10am_

They were staring into each other's eyes. One smiling and fulfilled. One trembling in fear. 

The world stopped for them. It was like they were the only ones living that moment. The light and the stars were the only witness on how their eyes shined for each other.

The wind blew, making both of them shiver in coldness. 

Beomgyu felt the numbness, not because he is dying, but because he is turning into something he asked for.

_3:11am_

The blue haired guy felt his heart stopping as he sees the love of his life turning into one of his nightmares... his most beautiful nightmare. 

"I didn't... mean to... Beomgyu... No!" he weeped as he hugged the boy in front of him. 

"Beomgyu... please, no... stay with me... no..."

Beomgyu smiled at him with tears in his eyes, not minding the numbness he can feel in his bones. He stared at the longing eyes of the blue haired guy in front of him. 

"H-hyung... p-pocket..." he said to the blue haired guy and looked at his pocket. 

The blue haired guy got what Beomgyu meant and quickly reached for his pocket before it turns into a stone. There, he found a small piece of paper. Beomgyu gave him an assuring smile as he looked at him. 

_3:12am_

Slowly, little by little, he watch as Beomgyu turns into something he didn't intend to happen. It hurts him seeing how the only guy who made him happy in his entire life of being cursed slowly become one of his nightmares.

He couldn't bare seeing Beomgyu's eyes not pleading for help but smiling and accepting the fact that he's gonna live his whole life forever as a stone statue.

For the last time, he caressed Beomgyu's cheeks, wiping away the tears that kept on falling from his eyes. 

"I love you," the blue haired guy said as he stares at Beomgyu's soulful eyes. "...and thank you for making me happy, even for a short moment of time."

And for the last time, before totally being numb and stoned, Beomgyu witnessed how the blue haired guy in front of him showed the universe in his eyes as he flashed the sweetest smile he could give to the guy who made him smile again.

_3:13am_

And by that, the only sound heard in the blue haired guy's rooftop was his weeping voice. 

Kneeling on the cold ground of his rooftop, he hugged the stoned statue of the guy he loves in front of him. He hugged him tight like he is still breathing. He hugged him tight like any moment, the curse will be lifted and Beomgyu will be given back to him. He hugged him so tight hoping to feel the warmth of Beomgyu's body.

But all he felt was coldness.

He glanced at the wall clock near the stairs, and saw the time, _3:13am._

With that, his 313th visitor turned into his beautiful nightmare on March 13 at exactly 3:13am, with the stars as the only witness in the cold hour.

Whilst staring at the stone statue of Beomgyu, he felt the piece of paper in his left hand. He opened the paper. His vision went blurred. He let out a sorrowful weep as he saw Beomgyu's neat handwriting and read the words written in it.

_Choi Yeonjun... I love you. You can be happy now._

**Author's Note:**

> \- sorry i am bad at writing fics but thank you if you've reached until here!! ♡


End file.
